War X573
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Summary: This is a story about a rebellion that happened years before the day of freedom came. People were killed. And the only guild that was trust to justice was, Fairy Tail. They helped people, killed villain, and survived. What if, one of them was caught for killing the main antagonist? Will he survive like he always does? What's the daughter of the antagonist gonna do about it


Summary: This is a story about a rebellion that happened years before the day of freedom came. People were killed. And the only guild that was trust to justice was, Fairy Tail. They helped people, killed villain, and survived. What if, one of them was caught for killing the main antagonist? Will he survive like he always does? What's the daughter of the antagonist gonna do about it?

* * *

X573

* * *

It all started with the usurpation in the land of Fiore. The king was once the nicest living thing on earth. But that have changed. After his wife, the Queen, passed away, he began to live in the darkness of the night. There's no more cheery smile or grin, anymore. All you could ever see is, blood, blood and BLOOD. But then, it became so much worse when the king decided to let to his heirs ruled to country and yet to see who's crueller for the country to rule. That's when the war between the both brothers was declared.

"HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! 1..2..3-, AHA! I beat you this time, ice prick! I killed 37 of them now!" I said with a victorious smile play on my face. "Sorry to say, hothead! You still behind me, on 3. I've done 40 of them plus to one who most killed you!" he replied me with a smirk. "Tch, I could handle him very well before you jumped in and ruined it." I retorted. "Is that how you thank someone who save your f**king arse?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY? WANNA GO, ICE PRINCESS?" " Pleasure, flame brain!" "Karyuu no-," "Ice make-," "I DEMAND YOU TO STOP THIS FIGHT IN INSTANT!" the redhead monster come in view with her famous glare. "E-Erza!" the both of us stuttered, I mean, you don't want to taste Erza's wrath, do you?

"Natsu, focus! Gray, your clothes!" she said with a stern yet scary voice. "Shot, since when?" I heard Gray mumbled. "Natsu, Gray, I've traced the king's lair, so, let's go back to the guild to inform them so we could start off with a new strategy." She said. "Aye!" we replied.

The Guild

"We're back!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Welcome back, Team Natsu" Mira replied me with her sweet smile as always. "Where's master, Mira?" Erza asked. "He's in the infirmary. Why?" Mira replied with a question. And Erza, started to tell Mira all about the king's lair and strategies and stuff like that.

Ever since the war had started, our guild had become the justice league. We helped the innocent citizen through their hardest moment. I know that they're being tortured by the soldiers. Their daughter and wives were taken away. Some of them even hide their daughter inside the trash can. Even if some of their daughters managed to get out, they were hurt badly, traumatize in short.

"Wendy, how many new patients are they?" I asked. "It's about 20 or less, Natsu-san." She replied in short before continuing her job of mending. I looked around as my eyes fall to a young girl who had her eyes all bandaged up as she look to the window to which she know she can't see. She's a very young girl almost young than Wendy.

"Wendy, what happen to her?" I asked her, curiously. "I-I prefer to not talk about it, Natsu-san. But you can ask Mira-san about it." Her face fall before she lightens up a bit again. To which my curiosity grown and decided to ask Mira about it. "Mira, may I ask?" I said dumbly after she finished her conversation with Erza, who went to Gramps.

"What is it about, Natsu?" She replied. "What happen to her?" I asked in simple as I gesturing my index finger to the girl who's still staring at the window as if she was waiting for someone. "S-she..she lost her family." Mira replied as she trailed off. "She...Her parents...were killed therefore in front of her very own eyes..." she continued as she take a deep breath and continued,

"She was hid under the bed when her parents were killed." She said tearing up from the story, or maybe because the kid's situation was as similar as hers. "She was*sob* so scared of getting out from that*sob* bed..s-she just cried silently and before she even know it...the soldiers already found her..." she continued the story even though it was hard for her. "You don't have to-," "No, it's okay, Natsu. I could go on. The soldiers slammed her against the floor as they pinned her there. A-and they-they...*sob*...before they choked the knives through her eyes and s-squirt limes on her...eyes..."

She said finishing the story. My eyes widen. I was shocked. How could a small girl like her bare with all of that stuff. I just couldn't stand this suffering anymore. I walk to Gramps with bangs covering my eyes. I slammed the door opened and volunteered at-,

"I'll kill the king!" I said with determination in my eyes. I just don't care anymore. This is too much to take. People are suffering; they can't just do whatever they pleased. Even if I'll get executed. "No, Natsu! We must follow the plan! We're not taking any chances of getting executed!" Erza retorted. "Nope, Natsu will not get executed if he killed the king." Gramps finally spoke up. "Master!" Erza was about to say something but was cut by Master action. "They can't execute you because you're underage. If you killed the king, the worst you could get was going to the juvenile! At least, that's what the law stated." Gramps continued as I smirked.

"Whatever! I just wanted to kill that f**king heartless king ass." I said all revved up. "But you need covers too, right?" an icy cold voice speak up from the behind which makes me irritated. "No need for your help, ice bastard!" I glared him. "No, Natsu! We're going with you! As a team!" Erza continued which I sighed, knowing that I couldn't retort.

"Fine! Let's just go," I said rushing to the exit and towards the king's lair, which is the castle.

* * *

Narumi: Hiya, peps! Another story! Hope you like it! RnR, please?


End file.
